Meet Bailey Bunny
Meet Bailey Bunny is an unaired fanon episode of Peppa Pig. It will stream on Space Centre Universe instead. Summary Peppa Pig meets Bailey Bunny, and something bad happens. Transcript (The sunny day on Peppa's house outside.) Peppa: Meets Bailey Bunny! Narrator: Today is the sunny day. (ALL THE KING HORSES AND ALL THE KINGS MEN, COULDN'T PUT THE FOURTH WALL TOGETHER AGAIN) Narrator: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY!!!!! (The scene zooms into Peppa's house, and Peppa waking up) Peppa: Ahhhhhhh~ what a another lovely day! ...For watching telly. (Peppa goes downstairs and goes to the living room) Peppa: Time to watch so- (A doorbell heard. Peppa opens the door and reveals it's Bailey Bunny watching her phone) Peppa: ... Bailey: Hi. Peppa: Who are u- (Bailey holds gun, preparing to shoot Peppa) Bailey: Don't ask me about my name! Wait till I'm entering inside or I'll shoot you to the whore act of die! Peppa: O... Okay... (Allowing Bailey entering inside her house) George: Woah! Who is this- (Bailey holds gun, preparing to shoot George) Bailey: Please don't asks about my name. Did you want to die in the whore act? George: ... Uhhh... I have a question to ask you- (Bailey kills George with a gun) Peppa: Wow! (The scene cuts to Bailey watching adult television series) Peppa: God, I don't believe that guy likes watch adult television series... George: She also kills me too! Peppa: Shut up. Mummy Pig: (Saws Bailey Bunny) Hey! Welcome guest! Who are you? Bailey: ... Just call me Bailey Bunny. Mummy Pig: Why did you come here? Bailey: ... (The scene cuts to Unkno0wnUser drunk-driving) Unkno0wnUser: Woohoo! COME ON BABY! I'M JUST WANT YOU! LET ME KISS YOU AND PLEASE MARRY ME WOO-HOO! (Unkno0wnUser's car goes faster) Unkno0wnUser: Okay. Let‘s kick it into overdrive, Maximum Overdrive!! (Unkno0wnUser's car goes extremely faster and faster and faster and drives throught a park. The car crashes throught trash bin, lamps, benchs, and peoples who goes to park. The scene cuts to kids playing on the playground until they noticed a car sound) Kids at the playground: Argh! Big broom-broom car is coming! Runnnn!! (Escapes from the car, while a boy get crushed by the car) (The scene cuts to the car smashes the monkey bars) (Unkno0wnUser Owned Count: 1) Unkno0wnUser: Just let me drink one cup before I could pull this moving thing back to outside park! (Throws his drinken beer before an glass broken sound can be heard) Cool! (The scene cuts to Peppa, George and Bailey on the living room with police car sound can be heard) Police: ICAC! (Unkno0wnUser Owned Count: 2) (Zooms into Peppa's head and it's showing 2 Girls 1 Cup, and zooms out of Peppa's head) Bailey: What's happened to you, Peppa? Peppa: I just got screwed up today. Characters * Peppa Pig * Bailey Bunny * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Unkno0wnUser Names in other languages * French (France): Bonjour, Bailey Bunny * French (Canada): Réunion Bailey Bunny * Spanish (Spain): Réunion Bailey Bunny / Encuentro Bailey Bunny * Spanish (Latin America): Encuentro Bailey Bunny * Portuguese (Brazil): '''Holá! Bailey Bunny * '''German: Begegnung Bailey Bunny * Italian: Incontro Bailey Bunny * Chinese: 遇到贝利兔子 * Malay/Indonesian: Mesyuarat Bailey Bunny * Vietnamese: 'Gặp Phải! Bailey chú thỏ Running gags * "'ALL THE KINGS HORSES AND ALL THE KINGS MEN, COULDN’T PUT THE FOURTH WALL BACK TOGETHER AGAIN", an gag from The Playgloop episode from Peppa Pig Abridged ''and The Playgroup episode from the now-canceled infamous spinoff Death returned in this episode. * '''Unkno0wnUser Owned Count: 1-2' (His car smashes the monkey bars at the park and get arrested by police and ICAC for drunk-driving crime.) Trivia * This is the first appearance of Bailey Bunny in an fanon Peppa Pig episode. Censorship Space Centre Universe * Bailey's gun were edited to her pointing to Peppa in some countries, including United Kingdom, Ireland, and Southeast Asia, and etc. * Bailey says "Don't ask me about my name! Wait till I'm entering inside or I'll shoot you to the whore act of die!" were changed to "Don't ask me about my name! Wait till I'm entering inside or I'll got angry!" in some countries, including United Kingdom, Ireland, and Southeast Asia, and etc. * The scene where George attempts to asks Bailey about her name and a question only to get shot, and Peppa responded, "Wow!" is cut in some countries, including United Kingdom, Ireland, and Southeast Asia, and etc. * George says "She also kills me too!" and Peppa says "Shut up." were cut in some countries, including United Kingdom, Ireland, and Southeast Asia, and etc. * Unkno0wnUser saying "Woohoo! COME ON BABY! I'M JUST WANT YOU! LET ME KISS YOU AND PLEASE MARRY ME WOO-HOO!" were cut in some countries, including United Kingdom, Ireland, and Southeast Asia, and etc. * Unkno0wnUser never drinking beer in some countries, including United Kingdom, Ireland, and Southeast Asia, and etc. * Unkno0wnUser drives throught a park and causing mess is cut in United Kingdom, Ireland, and etc. This will skip Unkno0wnUser's First Owned Count. * The scene where the camera zooms into Peppa's head and it's showing 2 Girls 1 Cup, and zooms out of Peppa's head is cut in some countries, including United Kingdom, Ireland, South Asia and etc. because of the suggestive content. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes with events that never happened Category:Episodes where something bad happens